Hogwarts, Meet James Sirius Potter
by snidgetseeker
Summary: The story of Harry's oldest son, James, in his first year at Hogwarts. *Please remember that most of the characters, places and everything else in this story belong to JK Rowling and I'm just playing with them. :  Some things do, however, belong to me :
1. The Adventure Begins

**The Beginning.**

"James Potter! Get down here NOW!" shouted a pretty woman with flaming red hair, "You're going to miss the train!"

"But Mum, I can't find my wand!" said the eleven year old boy, running the stairs.

"It's on the table, now hurry up. Your Dad is already in the car", said his mother.

James ran into the dining room to retrieve his wand. He almost knocked his eight-year-old sister down in his hurry and didn't notice that she was crying.

"Mummy," sobbed the little girl, "Albus said I can't go to Hogwarts. Not even when I'm bigger."

"Don't you worry honey, of course you can go to Hogwarts. But not until you're eleven", her mum replied, wiping away her daughter's tears.

"Really?" asked the eight year old.

"Of course! Now you go and wait in the car with Daddy."

"Okay Mummy", said her now happy daughter, skipping away.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" yelled Ginny, sounding uncannily like her mother.

Her ten-year-old son came slowly into the room.

"Yeah Mum?" he said, putting on his best 'I didn't do it' face.

"How could you make your little sister think she's not allowed to go to Hogwarts?" she asked, trying to calm her temper.

Albus looked at the floor and shrugged. "I was just teasing her, Mum", he mumbled.

"Well, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry."

"Good! Tell it to poor Lily. She's in the car."

Albus walked out the door towards the car, where hid Father and sister were getting impatient.

'HONK! HO-ONK' went the horn.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" called Harry Potter from the driver's seat.

"Okay! I'm ready!". James came into the hall and out the front door, dragging his brand new school trunk behind him and clutching the owl that his Uncle George had bought for him the week before. James had named the owl 'Archimedes' (Archie for short) after the owl in his favourite muggle book that Granddad Arthur had bought for him. _'The Sword in the Stone'._

The family's old house elf, Kreacher, came shuffling into the hall to wave goodbye, "Kreacher will have your favourite soup ready on your return". "Thanks Kreacher", said Ginny, warmly, smiling at the elf.

She closed the door and immediately heard a loud screaming voice from inside.

With a sigh, Ginny Potter turned and got into the car beside her husband, "We really need to do something about Mrs Black's portrait, Harry."

"I know Gin' but she put a permanent sticking charm on the back", he replied.

"Da-ad", came a voice from the back seat, "Lily took my wand!"

"Lily, you know you aren't allowed a wand yet", said Harry.

"But dad, It's not fair. I wanna do magic too!" whined the eight year old, waving the wand wildly.

"Give James his wand. You can have one when start Hogwarts."

Reluctantly, the young girl handed over the wand, looking both upset and annoyed. She spent the rest of the journey sulking. Every-so-often, she glared at her oldest brother for telling on her.

James started to talk excitedly about what house he would be in and what spells he would be learning, to an annoyed and jealous Albus, who couldn't wait to go to the school he had heard so much about. Albus would miss his brother. They were very close and always played games together, like hide and seek with their father's invisibility cloak. That was fun.

"I want to be in Gryffindor. Do you think Slytherin is _really_ bad?" James was still talking.

"I dunno James", replied Albus with a sigh.

Their Dad laughed, "One of the bravest men I knew was in Slytherin. It's not so bad. Although I was in Gryffindor."

"Cool Dad! Who was the brave man?" asked James with great interest.

"Severus Snape!"

Albus looked up at the sound of his middle name, "The man I was named after?"

"Yes. He was brave enough to spy on Voldemort, while pretending to be a Death Eater."

"Wow!" said all three children. They had thought Lily was still sulking so they looked at her in surprise. Lily just glared at them all and looked away.

"We're here kids", said Ginny suddenly.

The Potters got out of the car and the children ran from platform to platform. James was counting as they went, "there's 7, 8, 9 a-and 10. That's not right is it Dad? I thought it was Platform nine and three quarters. It's not here!"

"Really?" said Harry sounding amused.

"Yeah Dad, He's right", said Lily, who had stopped sulking in the excitement.

"Oh No! Whatever will we do?" laughed Ginny. Her Husband took James' trunk and started walking toward the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"He's going to crash!", whispered Albus.

"Don't worry Al", said his Mum as Harry disappeared with the trunk.

"WOW!" all three children exclaimed excitedly, "Where did he go?"

"Onto the platform! Right. James and Albus first" said Lily. The boys looked up at her, confused. "Just run towards the wall."

Her sons looked at each other nervously before running at the wall and disappearing, just like their father had done. Their Dad was standing waiting for them, and just behind him, there was a great red steam train with the words 'HOGWARTS EXPRESS' on the front.

"WOW!" they said again as their mother and sister arrived behind them.

Harry laughed at his sons' amazement.

"Right James, let's get your stuff onto the train!"

James helped his Dad to lift his trunk and owl up onto the train, and they made their way back to the others. When they were still a little bit away, Harry stopped and gave his son what looked to be an extremely old piece of parchment.

"Why are you giving me old parchment, Dad?" asked James curiously.

"This isn't any old parchment son. is a very special map. It shows all of Hogwarts and the people in it, exactly where they are."

"AWESOME! How do you work it?" James was excited now.

"Tap it and say, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good', said Harry, tapping the map as he spoke. "Make sure you tap it again when you're finished and say 'Mischief Managed'"

"Okay Dad! Thank you. This is so cool! Where did you get it?"

"My father and his friends made it when they were at Hogwarts and then your Uncle George and his twin brother Fred stole it from the caretakers office", said Harry with a chuckle.

They had reached the others now and Ginny pulled James into a hug, "I'll miss you James! Look after yourself. And stay out of trouble!"

James grinned at the thought of the map his Dad had just given him, "I will Mum". He crossed his fingers behind his back. Albus and Lily hugged him and then it was time to get on the train. His Dad walked him over to the train and whispered, " _Look in your trunk_", and then loudly he said, "Goodbye son! I'll miss you."

James ran up onto the train and sat down in the compartment where his trunk was. He bent down to look inside the trunk and gasped at what he saw.

His Father's silvery invisibility cloak was there folded neatly on top of his other belongings. He stood up and opened the window as the train began to move.

"THANK YOU DAD", he called out the window with a grin. His family waved up at him.

"What did you give him?" Ginny asked Harry.

"The map and cloak" said Harry with a smile.

"Was that a good idea? You know he's almost as bad as Fred and George were at that age."

"Don't worry Ginny," smiled Harry. "I have a feeling our son will be just fine."

On the train, James Potter smiled to himself. With his new wand, his Father's cloak and that cool map, this was sure to be an amazing year.


	2. The Monster in the Lake

**Chapter 2! The 'Monster' in the Lake!**

By midday, James was beginning to feel a little lonely (he was the only person in his compartment), so he was glad when his fathers godson, seventeen year old Teddy Lupin, came to see him, along with his girlfriend, Victoire Weasley. Victoire was James' 15 year old cousin.

"Hey Jamesy!" said Teddy, cheerfully at the same time as Victoire said, "Hi there James."

"Hey Teddy, Hey Vic", he sounded slightly upset.

"What's wrong, cous?" asked Victoire, sounding concerned for her younger cousin.

"I dunno Vic. I think I miss Albus and Lily already. We would normally be playing a game or something now, before lunch," said James sadly, "I'm a bit lonely."

"Don't worry James, you'll make friends soon enough."

"Do you really think so, Vic?"

"I know so." She smiled. She had always been able to cheer up her little cousins.

"How about a game of exploding snap?" asked Teddy, getting the game out of his pocket.

James and Victoire nodded in agreement. They spent the next half hour playing and laughing every time the cards exploded on someone. James was feeling a lot happier when Teddy and Victoire decided it was time for them to patrol the train as Teddy was the Head Boy and Victoire was a prefect.

"See you soon James," said Teddy.

"Yeah, bye James," said Vic, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," smiled James, "bye."

Just then, a plump witch pushing a food trolley came up to the door of his compartment. He was feeling a bit hungry so he bought a large number of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Pumpkin Pasties. He thought he would be able to save some for later as he bought too many to eat at once.

"Mind if I sit?" came a voice from the door.

James looked up and saw a brown haired boy who looked to be about the same age as him, "Sure! I'm James Potter! What's your name?"

"Micah Fisher," replied the boy, sitting down beside James.

James held up a chocolate frog, "Want one?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes please. I'm starving!" said Micah, laughing. "Is it a real frog?" he said in alarm when the chocolate frog jumped out of the packet.

"No! There's some sort of charm on it, I think. Hang on…Have you never had a chocolate frog?" James said in surprise.

"Nope! My parents aren't magical at all."

"You're a muggleborn?" asked James.

"I think that's what you call it." said the other boy.

"Cool! My Auntie Hermione is a muggleborn too! Anyway, what card did you get in your chocolate frog?"

"Er…Harry Potter"

James gasped. "I didn't know my dad was on the famous wizard cards! Let me see."

_'Harry Potter, the saviour of the world,_

_both magical and muggle, is well known_

_for his defeat of the Dark Lord._

_Harry's family was attacked by 'You Know Who'_

_when Harry was just one year old._

_The curse bounced off Harry and the Dark Lord_

_Disappeared for 13 years, returning when Harry was_

_14 years old. When Harry was 17, he finally_

_defeated the Dark Lord and is now happily_

_married, with three children.'_

"WOW" exclaimed both boys in awe.

"That's amazing. Your dad sounds so cool. Both my parents are boring old accountants" said Micah.

"Dad doesn't talk about being a hero very much. I don't think he likes the attention" replied James, "but I think it's awesome!"

They began eating the rest of James' sweets and were almost finished when Teddy and Victoire came back.

"James, I can't decide what way to have my hair," said Teddy, "what do you think?"

"Hmm…what about blue and spiky?"

Teddy's hair changed so it was blue and spiky, "I like it!" he said.

Micah, who had been watching with amazement, spoke up, "How did you do that?"

Teddy laughed, "I'm a metamorphmagus. I can change how I look whenever I want!"

"Micah, this is Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley," said James, "Vic's my cousin and Teddy's my Dad's god-son."

His companions all said, "Hi!" at the same time.

"You two should get changed, we're nearly there," said Victoire.

She and Teddy left the younger boys to get changed into their school robes. The pair were now very excited at the prospect of arriving at Hogwarts.

"What house d'you think you'll be in?" asked James.

"I dunno. What houses are there?" replied Micah.

"Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I want to be in Gryffindor. Like my Dad!" said James.

"I still don't know."

The train finally stopped and the students got off. James smiled when he heard his Godfather's voice calling for first years.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!"

"That's Hagrid. He's my Godfather." James told Micah.

"Blimey! He's got to be the biggest person I have ever seen. Ever!" replied Micah, staring at Hagrid.

"I know. He's half giant!"

The first years walked over to the lake where Hagrid was standing. There were a number of little boats floating in the water. They all got into the boats, even Hagrid, although he had a bit of trouble getting in as he was so large.

"Alrigh'' James?" called Hagrid, as the boats began to move.

"Hi Hagrid!"

James had already decided that he didn't like these boats. They looked and felt as if they were about to fall apart. And he couldn't think of a worse place to be than in a rickety old boat. Especially when what looked like a large tentacle emerged from the water, right beside him.

"AAAAAGH! MONSTER! THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE LAKE, HAGRID!" he screamed.

His outburst caused the other first years to scream. Hagrid just laughed.

"Don' be silly. It's jus' the Giant Squid. It won' hurt yeh!"

James went red with embarrassment. His Father hadn't told him about _**that **_little surprise in the lake.


	3. Summer

**Chapter 3: Summer**

When the little boats finally came to a stop at the edge of the lake, James was still feeling a bit embarrassed. He was sure everyone was laughing at him. Micah seemed to read his mind as he said, "It's all right mate, no ones laughing at you!"

"Thanks!" replied James, relaxing a bit, "My Dad didn't tell me how we get sorted into our houses. I hope it's nothing too hard because I only know a couple of spells like 'accio' and 'reparo'."

Micah looked at James with a vacant expression which reminded James of his Uncle Ron, "Yeah mate, I have no idea what you're talking about."

James laughed then fell silent as they approached the giant door of the castle. Hagrid walked up to the door and gave three loud knocks, before turning to the first years and saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts!"

The doors swung open and there stood a woman with long black hair and a lovely welcoming smile, "Welcome children! My name is Professor Leung and I will be taking you into the great hall to be sorted in just a few minutes. Please wait here in the entrance hall until I return."

She turned and walked into the great hall, leaving the first years to wonder what was waiting for them through that door. James turned to Micah, who was looking scared and said, "That's Cho! She's friends with my parents! I'm so excited!"

Micah just nodded in reply.

"I mean, we're here! At Hogwarts! We're going to learn magic and play Quidditch and its going to be awesome!"

This time Micah looked confused, "er…Quidditch?"

James laughed again, "Yeah! It's a sport played on broomsticks. I'll explain later, here comes Professor Leung…I hope we're in the same house!"

Micah nodded in agreement, "Good luck!"

The boys smiled nervously before following the other first years into the Hall with Professor Leung.

In the Great Hall, there were four long tables, each with coloured banners hanging above them: red and gold for Gryffindor, green and silver for Slytherin, blue for Ravenclaw and yellow for Hufflepuff.

In front of the first years, there was a little stool. On top of the little stool sat a very old hat. James looked at it wondering what they would have to do to the hat and was amazed when it started to move. This battered old wizards hat had a mouth and it was starting to sing,

"_Just seventeen years or more ago,_

_There was a battle fought,_

_The wizard world was freed once more_

_The victory never forgot_.

_A man named Harry Potter was_

_The one who saved the day_

_He killed the dark lord Voldemort_

_His kindness we can't repay._

_Within the walls of Hogwarts_

_There was unity once more_

_So now it is a pleasure _

_To sort into the houses four._

_Wherever shall you be?_

_Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw_

_Try me on and we will see! _"

There was a loud burst of applause as the sorting hat finished it's song. James was grinning because the hat had sung about his dad.

All the first years were looking relieved because now they new that they only had to put on a hat.

Professor Leung started calling out names from a long list and each person walked up to the hat, sat on the stool and waited until the hat called out which house they were in.

James watched as Ruby Aarons became a Hufflepuff, Samuel Barclay, became a Ravenclaw and Lara Davies became a Slytherin. The next name called out was, "Fisher, Micah!"

Micah looked at James and smiled before walking towards the hat. He sat on the stool for a while before the hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James was getting really nervous now. He barely heard as Professor Leung called out more names but scanned the Gryffindor table to find Teddy and Victoire hoping he could be in the same house.

"Potter, James!" called Professor Leung.

James could feel the stares of the other pupils. He was sure he heard whispers,_ "James Potter? Harry Potter's son? THE Harry Potter?"_

He almost ran up to the stool and put the hat on his head.

"_Well, well, well…another Potter eh? Yes…you have a great mind like your father. I know exactly where to put you…._GRYFFINDOR!"

James took of the hat with a grin and took his seat beside Micah at the Gryffindor table. The two boys high-fived and James looked over at Teddy and Victoire who smiled at him.

A few more people were sorted into their houses but James wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to avoid the stares of the other pupils who knew about his dad. He had only been sitting down for 5 minutes and already a second year boy had introduced himself as "Dan Brown, very pleased to meet the son of the famous Harry Potter. I think we will be great friends." James decided then that his first prank of the year would be on this boy as he clearly just wanted to be friends with someone famous. James looked up as Professor Leung called out the final name on her list, "Watts, Summer!"

James watched as a very pretty girl with long red hair down to her waist and sky blue eyes walked over to the sorting hat. After a few minutes, the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wow!" said James, "I think I'm gonna like it here!


	4. Wingardium Leviosa

**Chapter 4: Wingardium Leviosa**

The following morning at breakfast, the Potter family owl, squiggle (named by a very young Lily) came flying into the great hall with a letter from James' parents:

_Dear James,_

_Well done on getting into Gryffindor! We're so proud of you. Try not to get in too much trouble with that cloak and map. And don't forget Hagrid wants you to visit on Saturday for lunch at 12 o'clock._

_Albus says hi and Lily sends a big hug. Love from Mum and Dad x_

James smiled to himself and made a mental note to reply later that day, then picked up the timetable that had just been set in front of him. James and Micah chatted excitedly about their first class which would be charms with Professor Flitwick.

"I wonder what charms we're going to learn today", said James. "I can't wait to actually be able to use magic instead of just watching mum and dad."

A suddenly very nervous Micah replied, "We're going to have to do magic already? But I can't! I don't know how! I'll be the worst in the class…"

"Don't worry, no one else has done any magic before either" said James with a laugh, "Come on, we should go. This castle is so big, and we don't want to be late to our first class."

Three wrong turns and a moving staircase later, the two boys eventually managed to find Professor Flitwick's classroom. They took the only two empty seats, at the back of the room and waited impatiently for class to start.

Five minutes later James was brought out of a daydream by a squeaky voice saying "Good morning first years. My name is Professor Flitwick."

"Good morning Professor Flitwick", rhymed the whole class.

"This morning we will be learning Wingardium Leviosa" squeaked Flitwick, before toppling off the large pile of books he was standing on. He was a very small man.

When he had dusted his robes, he drew the classes attention to the feathers that had magically appeared in front of them.

"The wand movement required for this levitation charm is thus." said Flitwick, demonstrating the "Swish and flick" movement. "All together now!"

The class attempted the movement, except for James, who was busy watching the beautiful red haired girl he'd seen at the sorting ceremony. Summer Watts was a muggleborn witch whose parents had been delighted when she received her Hogwarts letter. She was trying to appear confident but secretly she was scared about learning magic. It was a whole different world than where she grew up, in a small muggle village just outside Cornwall.

When it was time for the class to attempt the wingardium leviosa spell, Micah's feather twitched slightly but did not levitate. Seeing this, James confidently raised his wand, pointed it at his feather and said "Wingaaardum leevosa". He definitely was not expecting what happened next; his feather turned bright pink and exploded, showering the one person James wanted to impress with little pieces of feather. Summer turned to look at James with a shy smile, picking feather out of her hair, making James go bright red.

"I uh…meant to do that," he said quickly.

Summer laughed. James thought she had a very pretty, musical laugh, but the thought made him blush more so he quickly turned away. Summer turned back to her feather to attempt the charm, "Wingardium Levi_o_sa." She almost whispered the incantation, but it worked. James watched in amazement as Summers feather floated high above her head. Professor Flitwick applauded so enthusiastically that he fell off his pile of chairs again.

"Miss Watts has done it! See here everyone! Well done!"

Summer turned pink as the whole class turned to look at her. She didn't like being the centre of attention.

By the end of the lesson, most of the class, including both James and Micah had managed to levitate their feathers and they went to lunch happily talking about the lesson.

James was still feeling embarrassed about showering Summer with feathers, but tried to take his mind off it by planning his first prank of his school life. Of course, his mum and dad must not find out that he was already planning pranks. It was only his first day of school after all.


End file.
